Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a driving board, and more particularly, to a display device and a driving board, which can block light transmission through a thin-film transistor (TFT) pixel even in a state where a buffer for driving the corresponding TFT pixel stops its operation.
Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device which processes and displays digital or analog video signals that are received from an external source or various video signals stored in an internal storage device as compressed files. In this case, the digital or analog video signals that are received from the external source may be broadcasting signals, digital satellite broadcasting signals, or signals that are transmitted from various kinds of external devices (e.g., a set-top box, a disk player, a mobile device, and a PC) or servers based on Internet protocols.
Recently, various display devices have been developed, and a display device that has widely been used is an liquid crystal display (LCD) device. The LCD device is driven by an electric potential difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and in accordance with such an electric potential difference, grayscales are displayed through transmission of light that is emitted from a backlight through an liquid crystal (LC) or adjustment of the degree of the light transmission.
An LCD panel has different LC structures depending on the characteristics thereof, and is generally classified into a normally black panel that blocks the backlight light when the electric potential of a pixel electrode is equal to the electric potential of a common electrode and a normally white panel that blocks the backlight light when the electric potential of the pixel electrode is different from the electric potential of the common electrode.
On the other hand, for the lifespan and reliability, a recent LCD device applies a pixel electric potential with (+) electric potential difference or (−) electric potential difference based on a voltage value of the common electrode. Accordingly, in the case of the normally black panel, if the pixel electric potential is not applied thereto, an electric potential difference occurs between the pixel electric potential and the electric potential of the common electrode, and thus the backlight light is emitted.
That is, in the related art, even in the case where pixel data is kept constant without any change or pixels are turned off to be unused, a pixel drive buffer of a source driver should continuously operate to cause the occurrence of power consumption.